1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to image processing. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to image processing devices and/or electronic systems including the image processing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image recording devices have been adopted in various electronic systems and mobile systems. Recently, research has been conducted on an image recording device which can obtain distance information of an object as well as image information of the object. The image which is recorded by the image recording device can be processed in various ways. For example, a plurality of recorded images can be synthesized to represent a panoramic effect in a composite image, and/or a recorded image can be processed to represent a three-dimensional (3D) perspective effect. However, conventional processing on a panoramic image may not scale differently scale different portions of the panoramic image, and/or such processing may be burdensome.